


John/Cyn: How it Ends

by Johnismyloveforever64



Category: The Beatles
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:05:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3661527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnismyloveforever64/pseuds/Johnismyloveforever64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cynthia and John have just separated, but are now being put back in the same room together again when Pattie and George have a house warming party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John/Cyn: How it Ends

**Author's Note:**

> So, today we lost one of our girls. It's a sad day, but she will live on through us and through Julian. So in honor of Cyn I decided to post a Cyn/John fic for you all today. I love you all and I thank you guys for being so great to me!! <3 <3 <3  
> P.S. the views expressed about Yoko Ono ARE NOT a reflection of the author, but rather an exaggerated version of what the author thought the people involved felt about her. It's also done for dramatic effect so don't throw stones. It's all for fun. Anyway, enjoy!!

It had been a month since the divorce, and Cynthia was really down. She often spent her days locked up in her bedroom crying to herself and drinking endless cups of tea mixed with wine. She took care of Julian, but her mom was the one that was mainly taking care of him in that time. She didn’t want to push him away, but she didn’t want him to see her like that. John hadn’t been around. They communicated through their lawyers, and that was it. no direct messages, and every day she hoped he’d call, at least for Julian, and she had a private fantasy of him coming in the late afternoon. The sun blaring through the windows, and she’d be in some lingerie that he had bought her, because the rest of her close were in the landray. He’d come in fully clothed, and wrap his arms around her back, and then spin her around kissing her passionately, and tell her that the divorce was a mistake. He would tell her that Yoko had been just another meaningless affair, and that he didn’t even know why he did it. he’d then unbutton his shirt, next this trousers, then went the pants, finally he’d slowly undo the straps on her black lacey top, and they’d be on the floor, breathing heavy and thrusting into each other. Sweat already dripping down their faces. He wouldn’t stop kissing her, but only take a few second breaks where he’d whisper ‘I love you’ over and over again. Finally, he’d climax cursing, like usual, and then say her name in the most sensual and passionate way. they’d lie next to each other, still wet and naked, and their hands would be locked, along with their gaze. “Don’t ever leave me again,” he’d say, then the image would change to them sitting in the living room, now fully clothed, and little Julian sitting next to them playing with something. They’d be giggling and kissing the way they used to, and they’d be happy. that’s when reality usually kicked in. 

The other members of the Beatle family were told to cut her off, but the girls determined that that wasn’t going to happen, and the guys were a bit reluctant, but not Paul. he came to her house with a rose just a week after the divorce, and sung to her a song he wrote for Julian. He had always been close with Julian, so Cyn was happy that Julian at least didn’t lose that bond. The girls also came to visit. Jane was gone, because Paul had dumped her, and she came separately. Maureen and Pattie went over just after two weeks. They had called a few times earlier. 

“John doesn’t want us to be here,” Pattie confessed, “But, it’s not like he’s going to know.”

Just a few days ago, Maureen called to tell her that George and John got into a huge fight over the fact that they had come to visit. By the end of it, George had convinced John that the girls could keep their friend, and that he was allowed to ignore her, but the rest didn’t have to ignore the friend they’d had for ten years. So, George and Ringo called yesterday to ask if she was okay, and then sent her a fruit basket. 

Today, Pattie called to invite her to her housewarming party. 

“It doesn’t seem like a good idea,” Cyn answered her. 

“But, you’ll get to see everybody. Come on, we haven’t hung out all together since India,” she persuaded. Cyn really didn’t want to go. it would be nice to see everyone, but just not John. 

“I’m guessing John’s going to be there.”

“Well…he wanted to make it up to George after he flipped out on him the other day,” Pattie explained, “And, plus, he said it was okay to invite you.”

“He did?” Cyn was shocked.

“He said, ‘it ain’t my party. Do what you want.’ So, yeah, you can go.” 

“Pattie, I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

“You can talk about stuff. Didn’t you say that he wasn’t communicating?” She asked.

“I just don’t know what I’m going to say.”

“Just say what you feel,” Pattie advised.

“I’m supposed to go up to him and tell him that I still love him and I really want him back?” She wasn’t convinced. 

“If that’s what you feel.”

“Have you ever divorced someone?”

“No.”

“Then, shut up,” she replied. “Look, I don’t mean to be harsh, but I don’t know what to do either. It’s not like he is going to come running back into my arms. As far as I can see on telly he’s happy. but, perhaps we can be friends?”

“That’s the spirit!” 

The night of the party she was really nervous. she wore a really simple but cute white dress, and when she arrived she was hit with a wave of nostalgia. All of her old friends were there, but the one person who she was interested in wasn’t yet. She went straight over to Pattie who looked stunning in an cute red dress. “Hey, sweetie!” She exclaimed giving her a tight hug. She had George’s hand, and he hugged her too, but slightly more awkward. She made light small talk with them. then, the others came over. Ringo had his arm around Maureen, while Paul walked alone. She felt bad about Jane. Apparently she had come home to him cheating on her, and she just left immediately. Paul told her that he felt completely awful about it. 

“We didn’t think you’d come,” Ringo said to her. 

“I didn’t think so either,” she replied. 

“You look good though,” Paul commented. He gave her a hug. Maureen squeezed her tightly kissing her cheek twice, and Ringo gave her a kiss on her cheek. 

“It’s a relief to see one of John’s better girls,” Ringo said.

“What do you mean?” Cynthia asked.

“Well, it’s just that…” Ringo began.

“Yoko sucks,” George finished. Cynthia giggled. 

“Is that true? I mean, I’m a bit biased to actually have an opinion,” Cyn asked a little excited that the family didn’t like its newest member. 

“Are you kidding? Yoko’s the worst,” Paul answered. “Really, it was so much better when you were around.” Everyone nodded. 

“Ringo tells me every night how she just doesn’t shut up during the recordings,” Mo added.

“She talks?” She exclaimed. She was in shock. The number one rule for the wives was to never talk during the recording sessions. They were supposed to sit as silently as possible  
and listen. Usually, they only did it for the last hour or so of the session. “Wait, how long does she go for? Is an hour that bad?”

“It would be manageable if it was just an hour,” George said. “She goes from morning till night.” Cynthia choked.

“How does she stand it—no offense, but why does she go for that long? What could she possibly be doing for ten hours in the studio?”

“Making comments on everything,” Paul replied, getting frustrated just thinking about it. “When is she going to learn that she has no say?”

“I’m actually kind of glad that you guys hate her as much as I do, so you guys can’t be like, ‘oh, but Cyn she’s not that bad.’ clearly, I’m not a bad judge of character.” She laughed. 

“She broke up your marriage. You have every right to be mad,” Pattie told her. 

“Yeah, burn pictures of her or whatever it is that girls do,” George joked. 

“It’s supposed to be pictures of John,” Mo corrected with a giggle. 

“Can I help?” Paul offered. They all looked at him surprised. Him and John were usually best mates, but lately he never had a good thing to say about him. 

“I guess you can,” Cyn replied a bit miffed. 

“Anyway, I didn’t get a chance to ask you. How are you doing?” Ringo asked. 

“Excuse me,” they turned around to find their bandmate, and for Cyn, ex-husband, along with his not-so-better half. “How are you all?” 

“F-fine, yeah, good, cool, mate, yeah,” they all stammered at once. Maureen cleared her throat. 

“Cynthia, you were just about to get a drink.” She gave her a knowing look. 

“Uh, yeah, sure, come on,” she looked at John. “Hello, John.”

“Hi, Cyn, you look good.” She looked at her outfit, and then back at him. 

“So, do you. You look like you’ve lost weight.” Mo was pulling on her. “I’m good,” she told her. the rest of them cleared out. “They’re acting weird,” she commented. 

“They’ve been that way for a month. Don’t worry.” She was shocked he was actually being…normal. But, she realized that he sounded ditatched and he wasn’t making eye contact.  
He was overall acting cold to her, and it started to really sink in. his arm was around Yoko’s protectively. The chemistry coming off of them was electric. It was over, and she knew  
it. “See ya,” and then he and Yoko walked away. 

She walked over to where Paul was standing alone with a drink in his hand. “I’m sorry about Jane. I wish I could only imagine what it feels like,” she was crying, but not heavy. Just very light crying that she had become used to. he hugged her. 

“I know that feeling. like drowning, but…we’ll be able to resurface. I’m not saying that we’ll always be floating, but we’ll at least be able to get above water. It just takes time, little blackbird.” She smiled. 

“Thank you, I really needed that.”

“Blackbird singing in the dead of night/take these broken wings and learn to fly,” he sang. He continued singing until he reached the end of the song. “Now fly little blackbird.” She smiled, “I mean it, fly. I want to see you happy again. We all do.” 

She walked up to Pattie who was pouring drinks. She took one, and told Pattie that she was ready to be happy, and Pattie grinned. “Here, I want you to meet Bob. He’s their new intern at Apple.” She pushed her toward a little twenty-something who looked remarkably like Buddy Holly.  
They greeted each other, and Pattie introduced them. “Do you want to dance?” He asked, and she agreed. He pulled her out to the center of the basement (the party was in Pattie’s basement). The record that was playing was a new Rolling Stone record. The Stones were absent from this party. They started dancing, and were actually having a good time. A few feet away from them John and Yoko were pressed together slowly swaying to Mick Jagger’s voice, even though the song was fast.  
Bob spun her around several times, and eventually they were laughing so much that they fell, and Pattie and Mo looked on with approval. John wasn’t too happy. He kept looking at them having a good time, and Yoko kept turning his head so he was facing her. she was too satisfied.  
When the song ended she stopped to get a drink. He came up next to her, and Yoko was still by his side. “What’s with the intern?” He demanded.

“As if that’s your business,” she answered icily. 

“Watch what you do. I don’t want that intern to give you anything.” Cyn guffawed. 

“I’m not going to sleep with him!”

“He doesn’t know that,” he retorted. 

“John, he’s a friend.”

“So, were we,” he whispered just inches from her face, his voice was cold. He backed up. “Just watch what you do.”

“Why do you care?”

“You’re right. I don’t. I just don’t want any of it to rub off on our son. That’s all,” he walked off with Yoko, who didn’t hide her smugness. 

“You little bitch!” She shouted, but they were already halfway across the room and the music was loud. She stomped her foot.

“Everything okay?” Bob asked behind her. she turned around, looked at them. she was determined to get revenge. He was going to feel what she felt. She grabbed his hand.

“Everything is peachy, now let’s go,” she pulled him out to the dance floor where all of the couples she’d grown to love were dancing around her to a slow song. She put her head  
on his shoulder, and he seemed confused at first, but then he liked it. she was watching John and Yoko out of the corner of her eye. They kissed, so she kissed Bob. Everyone stared at her in shock. She looked at John, who for the first time since the divorce, looked hurt, and it wasn’t the satisfying feeling she thought it would be. it just made her feel disgusted with herself. She backed away from him, and then ran up the stairs. Pattie and Mo chased after her. 

“Cyn, this is not how you get someone back!” Pattie shouted after her.  
Cynthia sat at Pattie’s kitchen table and sobbed. Pattie got her a tissue, and Mo rubbed her back.

“You don’t need him, sweetie. You’ve got us girls!” Pattie told her.

“Great!” She replied sarcastically. “I’m sorry I’m just really upset.” 

“We understand. you’re going through a tough time. I mean, if Rings and I ever broke up, and then he went with some Asian skank that was less hot than me I would literally set fires,” Mo replied. 

“Do you really think she’s less hot?” Cyn asked hopefully, the crying starting to stop. 

“Cyn, have you seen her?” Mo asked like it was obvious. A small smile spread on her face. 

“She’s not exactly…pretty, Cyn-y,” Pattie added. 

“She’s a minger.” Cyn laughed. 

“But, that doesn’t mean he doesn’t love her,” she banged her head against the table, and sobbed. They rubbed her back.

“Oh, sweetie, we’re here for you. I’m telling you, you don’t need him. you’ve got us,” Pattie told her, and Mo nodded enthusiastically. 

“Thanks,” she hugged them. Paul, George, and Ringo fled up the stairs into the kitchen.

“Everything alright?” Paul asked. all three nodded. Paul knelt down in front of Cynthia. 

“I told you to have fun, not to stick your tongue down his throat,” Paul said with a laugh, and she laughed too. 

“Is John mad?” She asked carefully.

“I don’t know,” he admitted. 

“We just wanted to make sure you were okay,” George said going over to Pattie and kissing her ear. Pattie giggled girlishly. Ringo and Mo were whispering to each other, and Cyn  
felt really lonely. 

“Listen, I have to get back to the party. Mo, stay with her,” Pattie said pulling George downstairs. Cyn could see a condom clutched in her hand. After they left Mo slid closer to her.

“I’ll never leave you, babe. I’m a true friend, you see—“

“Mo, um, George says their bedroom is really nice—“ they fled up the stairs. 

“I won’t leave,” Paul reassured Cyn. 

“Go back to the party. I’ll be alright,” Cyn replied. 

“No, I don’t want to leave you alone,” he insisted. She pushed his head away. 

“Go, Paulie, do you really want your best friend to think you’re macking on his wife?” he was about to protest, but then left Cyn alone. 

She sulked in the kitchen a while, and then decided to go downstairs and try not to be a loner. But everyone was all coupled up. Mo and Ringo had returned from the bedroom, and were sitting on the couch kissing each other’s necks. Paul was the only one alone in the whole room, and she couldn’t just keep seeking Paul when she got lonely. As far as John and Yoko, they were sitting on the same stool drinking out of the same straw, and then would make out in between sips. She was disgusted with all of it after a while, and went into the laundry room. 

She sat alone on the washing machine for a while trying not to cry, but eventually was unsuccessful the more she thought about how that used to be her. it seemed like no one was happy with the current state of her marriage, yet it still went on, because of two key people. she felt lost and confused about the whole situation. She was desperate for him back, yet felt hopeless in getting him back. 

A little while later, John came in. she looked up at him. “Hi,” he said to her. for the first time he didn’t sound cold or distant.

“Hello,” she was shameful. “Where’s Yoko?” For the first time, she wasn’t with him

“Loo,” he answered simply, hands in his pockets. “About what happened back there. I think I know what happened.”

“You do?” Cyn asked.

“You were trying to make me jealous, weren’t you?” 

“Am I that transparent?” She asked. he half smiled.

“You succeeded, though,” he whispered. “I am most definitely jealous.” She looked at him in shock. She knew she had hurt him, but actually making him jealous…she didn’t think she could.

“But you don’t care anymore, do you?” she asked him. “You said so yourself.”

“And, you believed me,” he told her. “I’m shocked, Miss Powell, you know how I lie.” He was smiling, and she couldn’t help but smile too. He kissed her. and, they both felt everything that they had felt for the past ten years. The kiss wasn’t long, but it was passionate. When he backed away he said, “I have to get back to Yoko.”

“But, why? Why her?”

“I just can’t be with you, Cyn.”

“Why?” She demanded. “You never gave me a reason.”

“I need her. I can’t explain it, but she’s what I need right now.”

“What about what I need? it was always about what you needed, and what about me? I have waited all these years for you to finally need me, and you’re telling me that’s never going to come,” she retorted.

“Oh, it’s going to come. I don’t know when, but one day, my love, oh my love, I’ll find you again.” They kissed again. “You’ll always be my love, Cyn, don’t forget that,” he whispered against her lips before kissing her once more.

“John, George is asking for you,” Yoko said from the doorway. Cyn’s stomach dropped. She was horrified looking at her. but, Yoko seemed just as emotionless as always. “John, let’s go.” Cyn found that even she would’ve followed. John stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked away, his arm around hers. Yoko looked back at her, smugness playing on her face. Cyn pressed her hands up against the door, and watched them go. 

“Goodbye, my love,” she said to herself. Then, she fell to her knees crying.


End file.
